Warning Sign
by Clicheusername
Summary: She leaves suddenly. Gone for 5 years, she is now needed home. But what will happen when she comes back. Will she reconnect with everyone she left behind, or will she keep it a secret that she's back. Will she decide to stay or will she vanish again?
1. Prologue: Be Home Soon

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing related to Digimon. If I did I would be significantly wealthier.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue: Be Home Soon

She rushed around her room grabbing anything and everything in sight, shoving it all into the bag in her hand and the suitcase lying open on her bed.

"I really don't have time to make sure I have what I need. I guess I can always have mom send the rest to me once I get settled. Crap! Where did my other shoe get off too?"

Moving as quickly as humanly possible, she searched her room for the missing shoe, not paying any attention to how much noise she was making or even noticing the person standing in her doorway observing her with a somber expression.

"You know dear, the shipping costs are going to be outrageous to get the rest of your things to you."

Turning rigid, the girl abandoned her quest for the missing footwear and turned towards her door.

"Mom . . . look I can explain . . . it's not what it looks like really. . . I was just. . ."

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye," sighing the woman stepped towards her daughter, pulling her down onto the bed beside her.

"There's no need to explain, I know what this is about or to be more accurate, who this is about. And to be honest I can't help but feel this is mostly my fault."

"No mom, it's really not. It's just . . ."

"Now don't interrupt me. I'm not here to stop you. You're a big girl and you can make your own decisions, but you're still my daughter and I'm not just going to let you go without knowing where. So here, take this," she said as she placed the airplane ticket into her daughter's hand.

"And take this; it's one of my contacts there. They are already expecting you, and I won't hear any ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'm not going to let you go unprepared. This way you'll have a secure job and place to stay when you get there."

Feeling the tears rush forward in her eyes, she blinked several times to keep them at bay.

"Thanks mom, I don't know what to say. . ."

"Just say you'll be home soon, okay?"

Knowing the next words she said would be a complete lie, she still let them pass from her lips.

"Of course mom, I'll be back before you know it."

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first story...ever. Any and all suggestions and critiques are welcome. Seriously. I love feedback. And I know there really isn't much here yet, but as it goes along reviews would be great. Thanks!**

**-Clicheusername.**


	2. Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing related to Digimon. If I did I would be significantly wealthier.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Homeward Bound**  
**

The sudden halting of the train woke her from her daze. "Next stop Shinjuku Station." "Hmm…looks like I'm almost there. About time, I'm starting to cramp up from sitting so long", she thought. She listened to the rumbling of the train as it began to pick up speed and thought about how long it had been since she'd been home. "Years, five to be exact. I wonder how much has changed?" Lost in thought she almost didn't hear the announcement for her stop, but luckily the person behind her accidentally knocked their bag into her seat. "Well this is it."

Stepping off the train, she lugged her carry-on bag from the plane over her shoulder and adjusted her sunglasses before stepping out into the city. "God it feels so good to stretch my legs. I'm going to be jet lagged for weeks," she frowned as she thought about the time zone changes. Just then she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Honey, how close are you?"

"I just stepped off the train in Shinjuku mom."

"Oh good you're here already, well I can send a cab for you…"

"No, it's okay. I would much rather walk, between the plane and the train, I really need to get the feeling back in my legs."

"Oh, well alright. I'm leaving soon though…"

"It's alright, I'll just meet you there. I want to stop and grab something to eat anyways. Airplane food isn't exactly appetizing."

"Well don't be too long, you know how strict they are about visiting hours."

"I got it mom. I'll be there within the hour."

"Okay, well be careful. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"You too mom. Bye."

Clicking her phone shut, she set off down the sidewalk in search of something more substantial then the bag of peanuts she consumed on her flight. Walking awhile she noticed a very familiar looking bakery, "I wonder if he's still there. Heh, probably not, I never took him for the baker type." But feeling nostalgic she decided this would be as good a place as any to grab a quick bite.

"Good morning, welcome to Matsuki Bakery, let me know if I can help you with anything!"

She looked over at the counter and was quite taken aback at who she saw. A young woman with brunette hair just past her shoulders held back by a yellow headband was smiling pleasantly at her.

"Jeri?", she thought. "I'm fine thank you," she replied not wanting to be rude as she browsed the shelves of baked goods trying to shake the sudden surprise of seeing her friend from so long ago. Deciding on a bagel and a cup of strong coffee, she grabbed a few other things in case her mom hadn't eaten and arrived at the counter hoping that her sunglasses would be enough to conceal her identity from her former friend.

"Your total is $7.65. Is there anything else?"

"No that will be it thank you."

"Alrighty…" but just then she heard an all too familiar voice shout from the back,

"Hey Jeri! Are we needing anymore cream puffs up there?" As he appeared from behind the curtain, he saw that Jeri was with a customer and a slight flush showed on his cheeks.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here," he mumbled.

Still in shock from running into Jeri already, she never imagined she would see Takato too.

"Two in one place," she thought, "serves me right, I knew better than to come here."

"No honey, were still good on cream puffs, but we are running low on sweet bread," Jeri informed him.

"Oh okay, I'll get on that. Sorry again for yelling," he said, his apology directed at her and not Jeri.

"It's quite alright," she replied, hoping desperately that she could just get her change and get out of here as quickly as possible.

Disappearing back behind the curtain, she noticed the smile forming on Jeri's face. It was one of love and amusement. As Jeri handed back the change, something caught her eye.

"Is that a ring?" she really had missed a lot. "Makes sense though," she thought, "those two always had it bad for each other." But then it dawned on her, "I missed the wedding, hell I didn't even know they were dating." Suddenly feeling a huge amount of guilt, she pocketed her change and grabbed her bag of baked goods, turning towards the door when she was stopped by Jeri.

"Excuse me…" she froze terrified her very poor excuse for a disguise hadn't been enough.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you new in town? Not to be rude or anything, it's just that I've never seen you in here before, and we get more regulars than actual new customers…"

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm actually just visiting some family right now."

"Oh, well that must be lovely! I hope you enjoy your time here! Feel free to stop by anytime!"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she replied steeping out of the shop's door and back out onto the sidewalk.

"That was a really dumb idea, I should have known better than to go in there," she thought angrily to herself, "no more slip ups like that. Although it was nice to see them, they haven't really changed much. She's still as cheerful and "peachy" and he was still as goofy. It's almost reassuring to know some things don't ever change."

Reaching into the bag and pulling herself out a bagel she started munching on it thoughtfully as she headed towards her destination. "I can't let them know I'm back, especially not him. Even letting one of them know I'm here, well it could get back to him. I can't let that happen, I'm only here for a week, two at most. I can't miss that much work," taking another bite of her bagel, "Besides if I keep eating these, I won't have a job to go back too."

She laughed at herself for this. How she had changed from what she once was, watching what she ate, paying extra attention to her wardrobe choice, even applying make-up once in awhile. "I still hate that part though." Finishing her bagel, and downing the last of her coffee, she tossed the empty cup in a trash bin and picked up her pace. "Can't miss visiting hours, or else mom will have a fit."

**Author's Note:**

**So here's the first chapter. It's still not much yet, but it's a work in progress. Anyways, let me know what you think about it.**

**-Clicheusername.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing related to Digimon. If I did I would be significantly wealthier.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Visiting Hours**  
**

Reaching the hospital, she stepped into the revolving door and into the lobby. She was greeted by the receptionist warmly.

"Hello there, can I help you find someone dear?"

"Yes actually, I'm here to see my grandmother. Seiko Hata."

"Oh yes dear, her room is on the third floor, it's right down the hallway from the elevator, the second door on the left. But you might want to hurry up there; visiting hours are almost over for the morning."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Mom was right they are strict on their hours here," she thought as she stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. Zoning out again, she hardly noticed when the elevator paused at the second floor and two more people boarded. That was until she heard what they were discussing.

"I hear her grand-daughter is coming in this morning to visit. Maybe if were quick, we can grab a shot of her for tomorrows front page."

"Are you kidding? She hasn't been home for over five years; I doubt she would rush home for something this minor."

"Hey, it's what I heard man."

Finally noticing the two men, she observed the cameras they both held close to their sides, attempting to conceal them.

"Perfect, just what I needed to deal with. I haven't even had enough caffeine yet for this." Rubbing her temples she decided the best course of action was to let them get off at her stop and continue up the elevator and come from the opposite side of the hospital. As soon as the doors opened for the third floor, the men rushed forward, hoping in vain to catch a glimpse of her.

"Idiots," she muttered as the doors closed once more. Reaching the fifth floor she boarded the elevators on the opposite side and waited for them to bring her to the right floor. Just as she was stepping out on to the correct floor, she felt her phone buzz once more in her pocket.

"Yes mother. I'm here," she thought while sighing to herself, ignoring the continuous buzzing.

Seeing that the coast was clear of the morons from the elevator, she arrived at the right room and stepped inside making sure to close the door securely behind her. Turning to face the room she was greeted by the weakest of smiles from her grandmother.

"Rika, sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course grandma," again feeling guilty "nothing could have kept me away."

"Oh Rika!" her mother practically screamed as she ran forward and gripped her daughter in an almost bone crushing hug. "Oh honey I have missed you so much! And just look at you, you're even more beautiful then the last time I saw you! I never thought it possible."

A small laugh came from her grandmother, "Yes dear we all know how beautiful she is, it's not like we haven't been getting the pictures she's been sending. So tell me dear, how was your flight? Not too terrible I hope."

"Oh you know, it was a plane. Too crowded and the food was terrible. I'm just glad to be here."

"Yes, we're both glad you're home too."

Suddenly a soft knock at the door came and a very friendly looking nurse stepped inside.

"Oh how lovely, you have visitors! Well I'm sorry to say but the hours are up for now. Dr. Kitagawa really needs to get you up to the exam rooms and run some tests now, but please do come back this evening!"

Rika's grandmother just rolled her eyes, "Oh goody, they get to poke and prod me some more. Just the thing to make a lady feel special."

Rika couldn't help but let a small smile come to her face at this. And people wonder where she got her feisty attitude.

"Well mom, I guess we'll come back later this evening."

"Of course dear, you and Rika go and catch up on everything. I'll see you later."

And with a quick hug and kiss exchanged the nurse rolled Seiko out of the room and towards the elevators.

Turning to her mother, Rika asked the question that had burning in her mind ever since she left her apartment for the airport yesterday morning.

"So tell me mom, how bad is it?"

"Well the doctor said it was only a minor heart attack, but he still wants to run some more tests just to make sure everything is okay before he decides on releasing her."

Once again guilt plagued her mind.

"I should have been here sooner."

"Oh Rika, none of us could have predicted this. You know your grandmother; she's always been as healthy as a horse. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah I guess so," but she still couldn't shake that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling of letting someone down, but if she was honest with herself, she's always had that feeling; it's been a constant companion of hers ever since she left so long ago. It just seems to be getting stronger the longer she's been here.

"Oh well, let's get out of here. You know how hospitals give me the creeps. We can get you home, I'm sure you would like a shower and some rest right now."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect mom."

Noticing the look in her daughter's eyes, Rumiko pulled her daughter into another hug and whispered into her ear, "There's nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. I know you, and I know you're blaming yourself in that head of yours and I won't have that. You're home now, and just your presence here makes your grandma feel so much stronger."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, now let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

**So here's the second chapter. There's not really much to say about it, again feedback is wonderful!**

**-Clicheusername.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner For Two

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing related to Digimon. If I did I would be significantly wealthier.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dinner for Two**  
**

Rubbing her tired eyes, Rika wandered into the kitchen and collapsed onto the chair that was left pulled out from last night's dinner. Cursing her sudden inability to sleep, she was relieved when her mom placed a large mug of coffee in front of her. Consuming over half the cup of hot liquid, she asked her mom the question that had been on her mind all night.

"Mom, it's been three days, and we still really have no idea what condition grandma is in. What's going on?"

"Well the doctor called yesterday, and it seems that even though it was only a minor heart attack, it caused some irreversible damage, so they really need to keep her under observation for a while longer. You know, she's not as young, it's really just to make sure. . ."

"I see. Well I'm going to stop by this afternoon and check on her."

"Oh lovely, she'll be thrilled. I won't feel so bad about not being able to then. I really have to be there to meet this new photographer today, so I'll more than likely be home late. Will you be okay by yourself tonight?"

"Mother I'm 24, I've spent many nights by myself. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well alright, send my love to grandma. I'll see you tonight."

And with that Rumiko took off, leaving Rika alone for the first time since she had been back.

"It feels like she expects me to just take off again . . . but she knows I'm not back for good. At least I hope she does." Sighing loudly, she pulled herself out of the chair and rummaged through her purse to locate her phone.

"Janice isn't going to like this," she thought as she dialed the number of her agent.

"Janice Harper's Office."

"Hey Marie, its Rika. Is she in?"

"Oh Rika! Wonderful she's been waiting to hear from you. Just one second, I'll transfer you."

"Alright thanks."

"Rika darling! I thought you would never call, I had expected you back by now." Rika cringed at this, she knew that tone. This wasn't going to go over so well.

"Janice I told you it would be at least a week."

"Oh I know, I just figured. I know how much you don't like being home."

At this Rika almost wanted to go off on the woman, "she doesn't know the first thing about me," she thought.

"Well actually that's why I'm calling. It looks like I'm going to need to be here longer than I thought. Things aren't really going so well, so I'm going to need some more time."

"Hmmm…" Rika could hear the frown forming on Janice's lips, and knew she was tapping her perfectly manicured nail against her desk.

"Well see Rika, since I expected you back already I went ahead and booked the DKNY shooting. You know they specifically asked for you."

"I'm sure they did," Rika rolled her eyes at this, "but it's just not going to be possible Janice. I need to be here. I'm sure you have several other girls who would be perfect for it."

"But Rika, didn't you hear me, they asked for _you._" Rika didn't miss the emphasis she put on that last word, and she bit back the many horrible things she wanted to say.

"I did hear you Janice, but I don't think you heard me. My grandmother isn't getting any better right now. I need to be here. I'm going to be _here._" She stated putting her own emphasis out there.

Janice sighed dramatically, but Rika knew this was a sign that she had won this battle.

"Well alright then, but I hope you know what kind of opportunity you're passing on."

"I know Janice, but I'm needed here."

"So how much time are we talking about here?"

"I'm not sure really, but I'll keep you updated. I'll be back before you have time to miss me."

"Well alright. Keep me posted then." Rika couldn't help but notice the agitation in her voice.

"I will, thanks Janice. Good luck on the photo shoot."

"Mmhmm, hope your grandma feels better." Rika could hear there was no sincerity in that, but at least she thought to say it.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Ta Ta darling."

Closing her phone shut, Rika almost couldn't suppress the urge to just chuck the thing into her pond. But then that would involve replacing it. So instead she placed it back in her purse.

"I swear that woman thinks of no one but herself. Oh well."

Feeling uneasy in the quiet house, she decided that a quick run through the park would help clear her head. Checking the time to make sure she had enough to run, but still be back in time to clean up to visit her grandma, Rika grabbed her shoes, threw her hair up in a secure ponytail and headed out to the park.

* * *

Making her third round around the trail, Rika nearly collapsed on the pavement. She chose to stop by the bench, and placed her hands on her knees trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Wow, I wish I had your motivation."

Rika turned around at the sound of the voice quite startled and was greeted by a pair of kind, slate colored eyes that held much more wisdom than a man at this age should have. Knowing instantly who those eye's belonged too; she turned back around quickly and pretended to be completely enthralled with her stretching. Rika didn't have to take in the rest of the guy's appearance. She could already see the blue tinted hair and tall, lanky frame of her once best friend.

"Yeah, well it's for work more than anything else." She replied, trying to keep her voice light and casual.

Chuckling at this, Henry replied, "Well now I see where that motivation comes from."

"Yeah, got to pay the bills." This time she tried to make her reply sound short, so that he might pick up on the hint and leave her alone, but it came out sad more than anything.

"Well you chose a really beautiful spot to run. This place is always so nice in the spring."

"Yeah I know, I use to spend a lot of time here when I was younger," she said, thinking about how much easier life was then.

"What a coincidence, I did too. With several of my friends. It almost felt like we lived here."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So how much longer are you going to make me talk to your back Rika?"

At that moment Rika felt the blood run from her face. "Shit, he knows it's me. But how?" Seeing no point in trying to hide her face from him, she turned and faced him, this time taking in that he had grown even taller since she last saw him. "How was that even possible?" she thought to herself. "And he's in a suit, he cleans up nice."

"Henry how did you know. . ."

"Oh come on Rika. Give me more credit than that, I'm not Kazu. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you just because your hair's grown out and you could pass for a toothpick?"

Rika noticed he almost seemed angry at her. "Could I blame him though? I did disappear on him just like everyone else. I didn't say goodbye."

As if sensing her thoughts, Henry took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, I'm not mad. If anything I guess I'm just still a little hurt that's all. I mean you did leave without saying goodbye." And at that he pulled her into a hug so strong that even if she did want to pull away she couldn't have.

Once he released her, Rika just kept looking at the ground. That feeling of guilt crept back into her and she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Henry, I'm so sor. . ."

"There's no need to be sorry. I understand, I don't why you disappeared. But I know you did what you thought you had too. But if you do really want to make it up to me, join me for lunch?"

"Oh, well I can't."

"Oh I see." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It's not that, it's just that I have to go see my grandmother in the hospital soon, so I don't have time. . ."

His face seemed to lighten up at this.

"Right, I heard about that. I'm sorry Rika. How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess."

"Well hey, are you free this evening?"

Knowing that she needed to lie and say no, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yeah actually I am."

"Great, then we're going to dinner."

"We are?"

"Yeah, and don't even think about standing me up," he said as he wrote down the name of the restaurant on her hand. "I'll meet you there at eight."

As he turned to leave, he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"I'm really glad your back Rika. See you tonight."

And with a wave, he left her standing there dumbstruck.

**Author's Note:**

**So I always pictured Rika being closest to Henry, just because I felt that Henry could always see through Rika's tough act. Another thing, I've kind of mellowed her out a bit. I just imagined at 24 she would have a better grasp on her temper. And yeah I did make her a model, that's another thing I always thought she would end up doing reguardless of how much she hated it when she was younger. Anways, feedback = good!**

**-Clicheusername.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Tell Anyone

**Disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing related to Digimon. If I did I would be significantly wealthier.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Don't Tell Anyone**  
**

Pacing around her room, Rika kept going back and forth on whether she should meet Henry or not.

"It's just dinner with Henry. He's smart enough to know not to tell anyone I'm back right? God this is such a mistake, going out like that today was a mistake, I should have known better. I shouldn't go, I can't go. . ."

Just then Rika heard someone come through the front door and she paused trying to hear who it was.

"Mom shouldn't be back yet, it's only 7:30."

"Rika you here?" came her mom's voice.

"We finished earlier than I thought. You want to order out for dinner?"

Entering into the kitchen Rumiko noticed that her daughter was dressed just a little too nice for ordering take-out.

"Oh are you going some where dear?"

"Yeah…kind of. I'm going out for dinner."

Rumiko's curiosity spiked at this.

"Oh…with who?"

"Henry. I accidentally ran into him this morning."

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm so glad you're reconnecting with your friends, you know they missed you so much after you left. They hounded me for weeks after you left, almost months actually. Especially…"

Rika stopped her at this; frustrated that her mom didn't understand that she didn't want anyone to know she was back.

"It's not like that mom. I don't want anyone to know I'm back. You know I'm not staying long. I didn't mean to run into Henry today. And I'm not even sure if I am going to meet him tonight. It would be a mistake."

Rumiko softened at this; she knew how guilty Rika felt for leaving. But she also knew that it hurt her even more to be back.

"Well I think you should go. It would be nice for you to at least see one of them. It's been five years dear; it won't be the end of the world if one of them knew you were home."

Rika cringed at her mom's use of the word "home."

"This isn't my home," she thought, "Not anymore." Frustrated with herself, she let out a long sigh and decided her mom was right. It wouldn't kill her to meet with Henry for a couple of hours. She could at least ask about everyone and see how they were doing.

"Alright, you're right. I'll go."

"Good." Walking over Rumiko gave her daughter a long hug.

"Now go have fun."

* * *

Checking the time on her phone Rika realized that she was actually ten minutes late. "Shit, I hope he doesn't think I'm not coming." She quickened her pace arriving at the restaurant a few minutes later.

She entered through the door that was held open for her and walked up to the podium.

"Excuse me, but I'm actually meeting someone. . ."

"Ah, you must be here for Mr. Wong. Right this way please."

Rika followed the host, wondering once more if she should stay, or just turn and leave right now. But they were already at the table.

"Here we are Miss," as he pulled out her chair for her, as Henry raised from his seat to greet her.

"Thanks Mac."

"Not a problem Mr. Wong, your server should be right with you. Enjoy your evening."

Sitting back down, Henry started staring at her for a moment before speaking.

"I thought maybe you weren't going to come."

"So did I, but I guess we were both wrong."

He smiled at this, taking a drink of his wine. Rika decided it best that she let him know upfront that no one could know she was back.

"Henry look…I really don't want anyone knowing I'm back. I'm not going to be here very long, just till my grandma starts feeling better, than its back home. I just don't see the point in letting everyone know. You understand right?"

Henry just looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. She decided to pour herself some wine.

"Rika, I get what you're saying, but to be honest I don't see what harm could come from letting them know. They miss you, a lot. I mean you just vanished, we didn't even know where you were for the longest time. New York? Really, what brought that on?"

"Henry. . ."

"I'm not finished. They're going to find out eventually, and don't you think it will hurt them even more to know you were here and you didn't even take the time to say, 'Hey, I'm alive.' Seriously, what harm could come of that?"

Rika knew he was right, but he just didn't understand. None of them knew why she left, they wouldn't understand her reasons for not wanting it known that she was back. Not even Henry.

"Please Henry, just don't tell anyone."

He let out a sigh, but knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Alright, I won't tell."

Rika let a grateful smile pass her lips.

"Thank you Henry."

Just then their waiter arrived to take there orders and bring another bottle of wine, and the rest of the dinner passed in conversation; Henry asking about her and what she had been up to these past years, and Rika asking about him and everyone else.

"So you really followed in your mom's footsteps and became a model? I never would have thought it. That explains why you're so freaking thin."

"Yeah, me neither. And I don't look like toothpick." Rika retorted remembering his comment from earlier. "But it's not that bad honestly. I mean sometimes it's a little ridiculous, but there are worse things I guess. So what about you? What are you doing these days?"

"Well after I graduated Yamaki contacted me; well me and Alice that is. He wanted us to be the new runners of Hypnos. He thought we would be the best for the job and really help it expand and what not."

"No way, that's crazy. So that's what was with the suit earlier."

"Heh, yeah. It's actually really fascinating. Some of the programs that Yamaki designed are crazy. And it doesn't hurt that I work with Alice you know."

"Yeah I bet, so how are you two these days?"

"Oh you know; deliriously happy one moment, and the next she's throwing something at my head."

Rika had to laugh at this; it appeared that she wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Yeah, and just last month we moved in together. So it's been pretty nice."

"Oh yeah? Well that sounds amazing, I'm really happy for you." Taking another drink, she asked about what she saw when she first arrived.

"You know I actually stopped at Takato's parent's bakery when I first got back in town and ran into Jeri and him. They didn't recognize me though, but I did notice the ring on Jeri's finger, when did they get married?"

"Well they haven't actually gotten married yet. Takato proposed to her right around the time Alice moved in."

"Really?" Rika felt almost relieved at this, so she could still send a wedding gift.

"Yeah, it took him long enough too. I thought he was never going to do it. He actually bought the ring three months before he ever asked her. I practically had to ask her for him."

They both laughed at this, it was so typical of Takato. He was never very confident when it came to girls, but especially when it came to Jeri.

"Well I'm glad that he did, she seemed so happy when I saw her."

"You know what would have made her happier? Knowing you're home."

Rika grimaced at this; she thought she made it clear in the beginning. She wasn't telling anyone. And what was it with everyone telling her he was "home." After being gone for five years, this wasn't home anymore. Henry noticed the look on her face and mumbled a quick "Sorry." Rika let it go and continued inquiring after everyone.

"So how's Suzie doing?"

"She's good, just about done with her senior year. And still in love with pink."

"Some things never change I guess. So is she planning on university?"

Rika noticed the look that passed across Henry's face at the mention of university.

"Well that seems to be the constant argument at home. She wants to take a few years off and go back-packing with some of her friends, but my mom wants her to go straight to university."

"Ah, I see. And what's your dad think?"

"Well he just keeps saying that she's a big girl, capable of making her own decisions, but mom just can't seem to let it go."

"Yeah I think he makes a good point."

"I just wish they could agree on something so that every time they fight, Suzie doesn't end up staying the night at my place. Not only do I feel bad for her, but it really makes it difficult for me and Alice."

"Yeah, I imagine it does. So how about the dumb-dumb brothers? What did they end up doing with there lives?"

Henry laughed at Rika's old nickname for Kazu and Kenta.

"Well Kazu ended up working as a designer for Digimon toys and cards, and a MC for tournaments."

Rika rolled her eyes at this. "Big surprise there."

"And Kenta actually went on and became a doctor; in fact he's your grandma's doctor if I'm not mistaken."

"Did he really? That's crazy I didn't know that. What inspired that?"

"Well I think it was a little pink floating friend of his."

Rika smiled, "Yeah that would make sense."

They sat in silence for a moment, each finishing up their food and sipping at their wine, when Henry finally answered the last question Rika couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Ryo's doing pretty good too. He got back not long ago from traveling around the world. He's working for his dad's company now, and makes an appearance at Kazu's tournaments once in awhile."

Rika seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of his name, but was grateful that Henry let her know how he was. He knew her too well, knew that she wouldn't ask about him but still wanted to know how he was.

"That's good to know."

Henry noticed the change in her demeanor and decided it best not to continue on this topic. He called for the check and after much protesting from Rika, paid for the entire meal.

As they were leaving, Henry stopped her outside the restaurant and asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer too.

"So was this a one time thing, or am I going to get to see you before you disappear again?"

"Henry…"

"Come on, it won't kill you to spend some time out of your house and away from the hospital. Besides, I've missed you. I wouldn't mind visiting with you until you leave."

Rika, deciding against her better judgment, saw that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Henry back in her life for a little while. At least while she was here anyways.

"I guess. But I still don't want the others…"

"I got it, I got it. Again, I'm not Kazu. It's not like I'm going to go run and announce it to everyone."

She smiled, relieved and grateful that Henry understood so well.

"Thanks Henry. Here's my number," she said as she handed him one of her business cards.

"Wow, look at you. All fancy with the business cards."

"Hey your one to talk, Mr. I wear a suit to work now."

They both laughed, and he once again pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah I guess so."

And with that they each went there separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with this chapter. But I needed a way to let you all know what I thought the "old gang" would be up too these days. So I'm not completely sure what direction I'm going to take next with this, and I apologize if it seems a little slow right now. I'll try to pick up the pace with the story line, but I'm still hacking it out right now. Anyways, feedback = Awesome!**

**-Clicheusername.  
**


End file.
